Five Nights: Accepting the Pain
by WhenTheDeadLieDown
Summary: He was once a happy person, a normal man, who had feelings of care, before he had been exposed to the truth, as Schmidt had dived deeper and deeper, not even knowing that he was becoming more and more cold and was ultimately changing, the question though, was that, how would he truly accept his childhood pain and leave it behind?
1. Sanity of the Dimmed Sun

**Title: **Five Nights: Accepting the Pain

**Summary: ** He was once a happy person, a normal man, who had feelings of care, before he had been exposed to the truth, as Schmidt had dived deeper and deeper, not even knowing that he was becoming more and more cold and was ultimately changing, the question though, was that, how would he truly accept his childhood pain and leave it behind?

**Rating T: **(Some fight scenes, Possible Swearing, Most likely becomes M at a later chapter.)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria: Unknown Time, 2014.<span>_**

XxX

In the deep halls of Freddy's Pizzeria, four rusty, decaying robot-like animals are acting up dully, putting a endoskeleton back into it's place, like it wasn't really anything, the endoskeleton ending up in another animatronics that will never ever see the entirety of the sun ever again, except for the facial features of the animatronic replacement.

Almost all the guards they have been after never gotten to the Third Night, and for that, they gave all of them slow painful deaths, but the animatronics were never aware, Foxy had sharpened his hook on the left metal door, Freddy just stuck to the dark areas and had violently punished the ones who foolishly neglected power, Chica and Bonnie just hung out and creeping about as they looked for them, waiting patiently for their next endoskeleton.

Foxy, looking at the group while they gathered, the time being, 5:50AM, ten minutes until their free-roaming modes would switch off for the next few hours, mainly until Midnight, the fox suddenly looking up and starting singing about their hell-like lives, and then discussing.

"We're waiting every night, trying to hope for freedom, is it really worth it? After all the endoskeletons we've put in, there's been no difference other than another non-functional animatronic suit filled with a fleshy exoskeleton." Chica sighed at them, thinking for a few seconds as Fazbear spoke up.

"Don't worry, we will be eventually able to leave the place and roam, after all, the place is going to shut eventually and then we could get ourselves clean to not get suspicions from this endoskeleton race." The bear lifted his hat at them, while Chica got embarrassed, Foxy was mentally laughing at Chica's face and Bonnie had been smoking a mechanical cigar with a pizza logo on it.

"There are also many newcomers to play with us when we get out of here, right? After all, we've only been exposed to a small amount compared to the entirety." Bonnie had smoked a cigar where a robotic cigar noise activated, as Bonnie smirked.

"Fo' many years we've been all a'lone, you sur' it will work?" Foxy had been questionably unsure, calculating on the possibilities.

Everyone else looked at Foxy, as Fazbear had been confident that it will work, after all, they are robots, not humans, they can calculate quickly and advanced artificial intelligence after all.

"The problem is to how we get around the fact we're forced to play and be still, it is getting on my nerves, I don't want be known as a pet, but someone with free will, which is why we are orchestrating this plan in the first place." Chica had said, the rest of them nodding as they sat at one of the tables in the "Party Room" or the discussion room that is known to them as.

"Do you think we will learn about new songs instead of the same old ones we've listened too ever since the 90s? I mean, it's been completely boring and it would be nice to see life outside this dump." Bonnie had frowned as they all understood, Fazbear had thought clearly about it, as Foxy had stretched himself and "fixed" his robot bones.

"But wha' if an imposte' takes our booty away again? I mean, jus' because our crew escape' one time doesn't mea' it will not be possible ever again!" He had howled in concern, all four nodded and were angry, and were trying to research a way about detecting things.

"And if that happens, we may end up being left to decay again, and that.." Chica had looked away in sadness, as Foxy sighed and Fazbear comforted her along Bonnie, it was a worry indeed..

"We will need to find a way to get in the office and find the keys, we always got in but the keys were extremely hidden well, prehaps a guard might somehow help us." Foxy had said, surprisingly there was no slurring, as the others nodded and Fazbear proceeded to talk.

"The problem is that the doors often lock us away from freedom, despite our strength, it's like as if they are invincible, maybe there could be a way around it with fire? But how could we generate it without making it look like as if we did it?" The robot pondered, as the four thought and calculated, as then Bonnie spoke up.

"The good thing is that we can take our advantage of their underestimating, the only problem is that Foxy doesn't have that advantage, so we will have to find a way to have replacements to make sure that there are no suspicions, we could also have some clothes on too and masks." They all smirked at the rabbit, one was because Bonnie is the smart one of the group, and two, that would actually possibly work hypothetically.

"We may not actually end up being poor little souls after all!" Fazbear had cheered in the darkness, as they all howled in response, while Chica spoke up with hope in her eyes.

"And we will reclaim back the control that we have lost, the control of our free will." Chica had smiled as they all chanted the songs they did, dancing around and throwing pies everywhere, and then Foxy asking something.

"Though someday we could never have our will bended ever again, right?" Foxy had smiled, as he used his cutlass to cut several pies, pizzas, foods alike, Chica answering to him.

"Probably, I mean, we've been alone for years and we've kept a low profile for a long time, I'm surprised that it's been two entire decades." Foxy had sighed about that, his eye flickering for a few seconds to blink as he had a pie shuffled in his face and he wiped it all off as the others laughed, Foxy frowning in frustration.

"You kno' though, we've bee' stuck in the zon' for a while, why did''t we do anything? And wait? What wa' the yer' that the containment started?"

"Since 1987, you remember that year, right Foxy?" Bonnie had asked, the Fox frowned making a indication of basically saying yes.

"What about the new guard, will he be our new friend or will we make him be stuck and defend?" Chica asked, as Freddy had stated that as of then that was yet to be answered based on the guard's actions, most had been made to be stuck and defend and the rest betrayed them, and really, they died because of that, painfully.

"The time limit that we can know is at least five nights, since of course we've followed that way ever since the day we bumbled into this form of routine." Foxy had said, trying not to slur to make it understandable to the others, who nodded in understanding.

"So we are sure it is Five Nights?" Bonnie had asked, they all nodded in return, as they continued discussing considering the status about several things.

"I actually ponder on why some of them stay after the first night, do you think it's due to they're nostalgia or is it their fascination of how we work?" Fazbear had pondered, while the others had actually thought of it either, why were they fascinated with them? Why were they "nostalgic"? There were many questions yet to be answered as of then and still it's been 26 years.

"I just don't get it, how are we functioning after basically over 30 years including the years that all of us were functioning normally before the incident?" All of them had asked, they didn't get it, why weren't they scrapped or burned? Why was it like that? Were they truly more enhanced than most technology?

"The most important thing is why we haven't even thought of getting out of here.." He wondered in his thoughts, as they did too, there was a sewer from below but that'd lead to who knows where, but that's a last resort.

"But for the guards that come here after.." They all said it, their eyes turned black as they stared at the cameras.

"We remember a face like yours" They said in unison, speaking at the same time, as they then went into silence, as they waited patiently for the time that they were to have their free-will deactivated and played at as if they were prisoners of the "Exoskeletons".

Foxy did a run for it, trying to escape, but he was close as he saw the blinding light, they all did, and then as Foxy had touched outside of the hole, he smiled, but then he deactivated and in his head was angry and shouted in frustration.

Everything had suddenly turned frozen, the animatronics now in their deactivated mode, dead-like even, forms of gagging-like smells appearing from them, even blood was visible on them, the memories of back then were now like heaven to them.

And then everything suddenly turned into nothing but darkness, chilling indeed, Foxy was now on the floor after slipping over pies, he just was about to run into the wild for hope of freedom being there for them, but after an hour, one had put them back at where they usually were and cleaned up the mess.

Besides, they were lost souls, but hey, they had the spark, but the spark was..

**Hope.**

XxX

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Childhood Flashback<em>**

XxX

**_"Welcome to the Fazbear Pizzeria! What can I get for you today?"_**An unknown named worker asked, an excited child trying to look over the desk as the kid's parents lifted him up and he smiles.

**"I want to see the Gang!" **The kid smiled, as the worker nodded and the parent's ordered their pizzas, and then Mike looking over at Pirate's Cove a while later.

**"Mom, what's behind that curtain?" **The child asked, as his mother had then smiled, saying on how it was "The Pirate Curtain", not the most creative name but better than some names.

**"Where's Dad?" **The child pondered, while looking around for his father, only to met with a "I don't know" from his mother, the kid whined, and then his father finally had come back all slightly pale.

**"Dad, what's wrong? Why are you pale?" **The boy asked, as the man responded with silence, making a signal for nothing and the kid nodding, not wanting to press it on further.

**"Here's your pizza!" **The worker finally got to the table with several pizzas, thanking the worker in response as they then ate for what seemed like ten minutes.

**"You know, what is it like talking with the Animatronics?" **The father asked the boy, he had smiled like the cat from Wonderland who is known as Cheshire Cat, he had adored the character, mostly because he hadn't seen anything like the Cheshire Cat in his life, with a very long creepy smile and for the mysterious trial and error puzzles he had done.

**"Well, they often just talk things that they were programmed for, but they do speak by themselves when left alone." ** The father had sighed, drinking his cup of tea as he was in a mood, but smiled still, his mother had scowled, and the child confused.

**Then suddenly.. **

**They disappeared.**

The child wondered where they went, this seemed to be a nightmare, there was no way in physics that he was taught at school that they could just teleport randomly like that, suddenly the room was getting darker due to the lack of electricity, and then..

Four pairs of red eyes, soulessly stared at the boy, as the boy paled to that of a golf ball, it seemed like years and years of time, and then finally they had screeched all together at the boy, scaring him that he screamed, flinging himself out of unconsciousness.

XxX

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

Mike Schmidt had thought the job would be fairly simple. A six hour shift keeping watch over a family pizzeria. Under the assumption that it all went well, and that vandals didn't try to break in to cause any damage to the property, it was probably one of the most simplest jobs that anyone could have asked for. The pay, however, was horrid, he had to admit. But his situation was a difficult one, and beggars couldn't be choosers when it came to paying the bills and putting food on the table. Besides, it was just a temporary thing. He was still looking through advertisements and checking in at several local stores in search of better work, but until that happened, he had to settle for what he could get. He had already had the electricity cut off a few times. He didn't want to get behind on any other bills.

The interview was nothing special, but slightly suspicious. He had showed up a few minutes early on time, clean shaven and wearing a nice blue polo shirt, neatly tucked in a a bit of like one of those winter type of people trying to look formal, hoping to make a good impression. The interview had barely lasted ten minutes before the manager of the eatery shook his hand, affirming that he had the job.

_"What about Breaks? I am under the assumption that there isn't a break?"_

_"No there isn't a scheduled break for this type of job, since you're the only one working the shift and don't have anyone to cover for you. You're more than welcome to bring a sandwich from home and eat it in the office while on duty if you'd like to."_

His first shift started Monday at twelve a.m. He would have to admit that it was going to take some time getting used to with coming into work at twelve midnight and getting off at six in the morning. His entire sleeping schedule would probably have to be sleeping in the light and walking wide awake in the dark, like a nocturnal person.

_"What time does the pizzeria actually close? I know I'm starting my shift at midnight, but the place doesn't actually close at that hour, does it?"_

_"Oh no, it closes at nine on the weekdays and ten on Fridays and Saturdays. Either me or my assistant manager will always help close up the place, make sure everything's ready for the next day. All the dishes have to be washed, carpets have to be vacuumed and the floors mopped. It's usually around fifteen till midnight that we finally wrap things up. But don't worry, me or my assistant, Padillas will be waiting for you to come in before we lock the plae up. Prep work usually starts at six thirty in the morning, but me or Padillas always come in at six a.m to relieve security matters."_

Mike Schmidt wasn't completely unfamiliar with the pizzeria. It had been around for years, and he had visited the place as a kid in his childhood days, it was rather upsetting to see the place falling in morale like a roller-coaster, but he had known the reasons for it. The stories, the rumors... They could kill a business in a click of a finger in an instant. It had been several years ago that an employee of the restaurant, who was once a daytime security guard, had lured four children into the back room, where they were brutally murdered, their bodies went into the furry costumes that the employees would usually wear while walking around the floor of the dining hall to entertain the children. Evidence had later revealed that the children had been mentally abused and "interrogated" before being killed.

Leading detectives had suspected that they were probably killed because of the fact that they had used self-defense against the murderer, It was a horrifying crime, and it was made even more horrifying by the fact that some people took a insane pleasure into adding fuel tot he fire. Rumors quickly spread about how more children had actually gone missing but were never found, leaving foolish people to suspect a cover-up on the part of the resturant. This inspired some people to take it even further by claiming to have seen blood-stains and mucus secreting from the eyes and mouths of the animatronic characters, implying that the children's bodies had been stuffed inside them and left to rot.

_"I assume that you've heard a lot of stories about this place..."_

Mike had held up a hand before the manager could say another word. _"Yes, I have, and I also have a brain and I am more than capable of using it. I know how people are when it comes to shit like that. People love spreading rumors.. And they'll believe anything they hear."_

The manager had nodded his head seriously in agreement. _"It was just such a disgusting and sick crime. How could anyone possibly get the thrill of trying to make it even worse.. I would consider it insanity, the restaurant was under different management when the murders had occurred, but the anger and accusations fell into my lap when I took over. Things have fortunately calmed over the years, but... the damage is done. The place will be closing its doors at the end of the year."_

Mike had a apologetic look on his face as they had walked. _"I'm sorry."_

The manager had looked at him calmly, giving him a half-smile due to there being someone that cared._"It__ is what it is. Come on. I'll take you back to the office and show you how to check the cameras. By-the-way, listen. I should point out that the animatronic characters are capable of acting up sometimes during the night hours."_

_"Act up?"_

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

_Night 0.5_

_"Oh, hello! Pardon me, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." _

Mike had shown up at the restaurant almost late, just five minutes till midnight, meeting the manager, Alex, at the front entrance of the restaurant as he was locking up the doors. _"I wish you good luck." _he had said to him, which wouldn't have been such a big deal if it weren't for the way he had said it, he pondered it for only a few moments before setting his concentration on the job ahead of the man. He had went straight back to the office and sat his lunch down onto the desk, hardly bothered by the silence of the restaurant. For some, the eeriness of a usually cheerful and energetic environment being deathly silent would have startled them, but Mike always had appreciated silence, he was more of a calm person, rather than one of the wild ones.

_"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. *Cough* They are left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Something about a part of them locking up if they are turned off for too much time. They used to be allowed to free-roam forever, but they had the incident of the Bite of '87."_

_'_I've heard a voice sounding like that, but where?'

The newly employed security guard had been one hour into his shift and he had already seen something quite out of place on one of the cameras in the pizzeria.

_"Now considering your safety, the only risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters.. if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person."_

The character closest to the camera had been the first to move. A few glances at all the camera hadn't revealed anything interesting at first, but he had eventually spotted the large, seven foot tall purple/blueish rabbit standing into the center of the dining area. It had stayed there for quite some time before eventually migrating into the east hall. The time could not have gone by any slower from that point on.

_"They will see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria, they will most likely try any opportunity to forcefully put you inside a cross-beamed suit, most likely the Freddy Fazbear suit." _

Mike had kept close watch on the cameras the instant that was said, the two remaining characters had still resumed their positions on stage, but the rabbit had continued roaming about through the pizzeria, until finally making an appearance in the darkened parts of the doorway on the right, Mike had reacted quickly his face pale, shutting the large metal door before the animatronic could rush into the office and kill him. He had calmly smirked, before laughing out loud as he remembered the manager saying the doors had been installed as a way of converting the office into a panic room in case of armed robbers entering the establishment. Oh, it was a panic room all right, especially for the ones who were panicky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

And the Prologue has been re-done! Thank you all for the views, I appreciate it, as you see here are a few changes of course, I wanted to make it more interesting, the song has now been reformed into a conversation, funny how I didn't consider it before, I've never even played the game before and here I am, fascinating over this game, I don't personally like the idea of just some tower-defense sort of thing, this whole change has been swimming through my head.

You may notice some familiar style with Metal Guardian, that's only because the fanfiction inspired me to do this fanfiction remake, not to copy it, I will not do some thing with Mike has a child that is ill, that would be copying the fanfiction.

P.S. You really should read Metal Guardians, that fanfiction is emotional and great for a FNAF fanfiction.

Some details haven't been changed, such as the intro, and the nightmare that Mike Schmidt has, that is also the remains of a nightmare-infused version of a past memory.

Now, I'm off to concentrate on a few things, ciao.


	2. Beginning of a Happiness' End

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a Happiness's End.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>3:00 A.M. September 2014, First Night.<span>**

Though the shift had just been underneath half-way, Mike was keen on getting out of there alive, his heart pounded painfully against his chest, as he tried to keep a strong face. After a moment's hesitation, he did quick scans of his surroundings, keeping a eye specifically at the Cupcake staring at him, which he found uncomfortable.

He was never supposed to lay a hand on the mascots, but he was now in a state of self-preservation, and he'd do whatever it took just to live, even if that meant almost turning into a animatronic himself, and if he got fired for it, so be it.

Despite his worry, he still watched their movements in pure fascination, he adored robots, and he adored the animatronics as a child, but he questioned himself, how were they capable of acknowledging existences and human beings? They seem to be more than just A.I. because he knew that they weren't just that, it was almost impossible, but it still was possible.

But why would a simple business like a family pizzeria that was just rumored for many things, and by many ignorant people, even want extremely high technology machines that are capable of reasoning and can even problem solve? Was it necessary? Were they the very reason that brought him back to this place? Did he have some curious question on his life view of them?

XxX

**3:40 A.M. September, 2014, First Night.**

Another glance at the kitchen and instead Bonnie was there, his heart leaped right into his throat as his face became more and more pale, as he scrambled to find the second character's location, In a few moments, he found it, but its large frame was almost completely shrouded in darkness. After pinpointing the chicken's location, he looked away from the cameras momentarily, jumping out of his skin when he saw the illuminating yellow face of the chicken. Mike quickly pressed his fist against the red button near the door, slamming it shut and locking the animatronic outside.

"Living in the streets is starting to not sound like a bad idea after all, if I still have a house." The man frowned as he looked back over to monitor the cameras again.

XxX

**4:30 A.M. September, 2014, First Night.**

Mike had slowly checked the show stage for what seemed like the 100th time that night, nearly falling back when he saw Freddy turn to take a straight look into the camera now. He quickly snapped his head to the left when he heard footsteps approaching down the hall.

"You will not, finish me off."

He growled as he quickly shut the door, chills running down his spine as he heard the sound of fingers tapping against the door, and his head had beads of sweat that were dotting on his paling face, as he turned back to the cameras, switching in Pirate Cove. He put a sad face and a shocked one together.

Two glowing eyes were now peering through the purple curtains that had been ripped with holes, a large metal maw full of sharp teeth hanging wide open. He let out a deep, shaky breath. It was bad enough that he had to deal with three.

And now he had to face the one he had looked up to as a child the most, the very one.

"All right... Foxy, what are you going to do?" He said to himself as he stared at the darkness in the right door.

XxX

**5:43 A.M. September, 2014, First Night.**

This was it, he was on the last few minutes of the first night, he had cracked a slight grin at that, however he was cautioned that anything could possibly happen, by this time, the large fox had ventured out from behind the curtains and was standing out in the open, it's head cocked to one side as his jaw was full of metal teeth.

It was during the final minutes that the two most active animatronics had simultaneously made an appearance at the hallways, forcing Mike to shut both doors, he glued his eyes at the power, taking looks at Pirate Cove multiple times.

'Finally... I've gotten through.. Just what happened with you guys?'

XxX

**6:00 A.M September, 2014, Fazbear Pizzeria.**

Mike had sighed shakily, trembling, he cautiously checked both doors, ensuring that everything was fine. There was nothing but except for his panicky voice.

The two animatronics to his shock weren't at the hallways, Freddy was at the backstage and wasn't staring into the camera, he had pondered on how they gotten there so quickly, was it actually possible?

It couldn't of been, physics wouldn't have allowed it to happen.

For what seemed like an eternity, the man had turned his head, and then walked out of the office, he had a massive frown on his face as he walked towards the manager, who was sighing due to knowing what would happen.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, it was nice editing and stuff, not so much but still, I guess it is an improvement, it may seem out-of-character for the quiet mike we knew in FNAF, but Mike is calm, yes, but he takes risks recklessly when he panics, which is there to balance him and not be like a Mary Sue since those type of characters, I dislike very much, as the reason for him being calm was the fact he's been in danger several times, which I will not show about.<p>

Personally, I could have done more to changing this chapter, but I'll leave it at this for now, as for why he doesn't use weapons against four animatronics physically because he would get fired, and he wouldn't have been able to switch to his weapon quick enough (If he even had one.) unless something was blocking the pursuers, and besides, even if he tried to get them off and get the gun, since they are completely steel and much heavier than a bullet, they would probably not even have a dent, and they would crush him in weight comparison.

I appreciate the reviews/views/favorites alike, and I have to thank everyone for not going to a flame war when Chapter Six had problems with the font and coding.

As you see here, I am improving the grammar here and looking out for plot errors to wipe for them to make sense for the Final Night Chapter, it's more of a making sense sweep check, so it won't change the entire thing, if you are worrying about that then your weights have been lifted off your shoulders.

Anyway, I will appreciate it if you viewers can try to find a few errors with me, so that the chapters can improve alike, so in your mind, coöperation = less errors.

If you don't like how I make it, then well, you tell me about it, especially if it is mainly such as plot and grammar errors, and if you dislike the fanfiction for no apparent reason, then you can deal with it. (No disrespect, but I do not like people who complain for no reason.)

Anyway, I'm off to editing chapters.


End file.
